friend chronicles
by TroubleMayker
Summary: Dean and Cas plan for Halloween.
1. Chapter 1

"What? You've _never_ celebrated Halloween before?" Dean sounded positively scandalised as he turned to face Castiel. His roommate shrugged apologetically, continuing to fiddle with the bowl of candy Dean had bought earlier in the day.

"My family never celebrated it. They thought the costumes were too devilish," he explained, voice calm and even as always. He watched Dean pace the room, unsure if he should be amused or worried with how offended his best friend was acting simply because he hadn't eaten a bunch of candy once a year as a kid.

"Well," Dean finally came to a standstill. "We are remedying that this year. Dude, we're gonna carve pumpkins and watch scary movies and eat junk food till we feel sick. Hell, let's get costumes even if we're not going trick or treating. I can be a demon and you can be, like, an angel or some shit."

Castiel's mouth twitched into a smile. He put the bowl of candy down and leaned back in his chair.

"Did you celebrate Halloween with your family lot, then?" he asked, feeling a happy warmth fill him when Dean's face lit up.

"Oh yeah! I went trick or treating with Sammy every year. We had the best outfits, man. Always matching," his face went slightly wistful, and he sat himself down beside Castiel, leaning onto the table between them.

"It'll be great this year too. You'll have so much fun, I swear," he gazed earnestly into Castiel's eyes, and Castiel found himself glancing away from the intense eye contact.

"I never said otherwise, Dean. Of course I believe it will be fun," he rumbled, leaning forward then to nudge Dean lightly on the shoulder. Dean snorted and slapped the hand away.

"We'll have to go get pumpkins later. And costumes, I guess. You're cool with being an angel, right?" Castiel hummed in agreement and went back to picking up and dropping candy back in the bowl. Dean went silent for a moment, smiling as he watched his roommate.

The companionable silence didn't last for long of course - Dean had never been very good at sitting quietly - and he reached forward to grab Castiel's hand. Blue eyes blinked owlishly at him for a moment, then the hand squeezed back.

They smiled at each other, then burst into laughter and leaned forward till their foreheads met.

"I can't wait till Halloween," Dean murmured once the giggles had calmed down. Castiel sighed in contentment.

"I can't wait either," he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel tugged at the feathery black wings on his back, frowning slightly as the costume piece tilted sideways under his fingertips.

"Dean, I am not sure about this. Shouldn't angel wings be white?" he asked, voice laced with confusion. Dean shooshed him with a gentle bonk to the head.

"Don't be racist. This way we match," he gestured to his own outfit, which was almost fully black save for the red collared shirt. According to Dean, it gave the impression of blood (and was also the only clean shirt he had in his wardrobe). Castiel, on the other hand, had been forced into a suit he hadn't worn since his last job interview, along with a trench coat. That had been confusing enough, but the black wings had made Castiel wonder if Dean even knew what an angel was.

He decided it was best to trust his roommate and not question anything further. Dean was having so much fun dressing them both up, and Castiel didn't want to spoil the mood, so he let out an almost imperceptible sigh and said nothing more about the wings.

Now fully decked out in their Halloween gear, Dean decided it was time to take a selfie.

"C'mon dude, I wanna send a photo to Sam. He's being a little bitch and won't show what he and Jess are dressed up as until he sees us," Dean complained as he draped an arm over Castiel's shoulder and knocked their heads together for the photo. One "cheese" later and Castiel was freed from the grip. There was a brief silence as Dean tapped away on his phone, then his low chuckling.

"Oh man, look at this, Cas. Jess is a vampire and Sammy is her victim," he turned the phone towards him, and Castiel could make out Jess in a dark purple cape with fangs leaning in towards Sam's neck, which was caked with fake blood. Sam's face was contorted in exaggerated fear, and Castiel couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I think we've been beat, Dean. We can't possibly hope to compete with their costumes," Castiel shook his head and sighed in mock sadness. Dean joined in with a defeated groan.

"I can't believe Sammy managed to defeat me, a gorgeous genius with four more years of Halloween experience than him. I can never show my face outside again," he threw an arm across his forehead and pouted miserably.

"There there," Castiel comforted with a pet to his roommate's arm. "This just means you have more time to watch spooky movies."

Dean perked up at the mention of movies, and let the dramatic facade fall. "Right! We should totally get to the movie watching. We've got all the Nightmare on Elm Street's to get through."

Castiel nodded and moved from the TV room they were currently standing around in to the kitchen. Dean followed behind him, and together they prepared a feast of snacks. They had junk ranging from popcorn to chocolate to gummy bears. By the time they finally settled down on the couch back in the TV room, they had already made a good start on the large bowl of popcorn.

With the food ready and lights dimmed, Dean finally put the movie on. As the opening sequence began playing, Dean leaned back and stretched his arm across the back of the couch. Castiel scooched closer to his roommate till their sides touched, and leaned his forehead onto Dean's shoulder. He heard Dean make a pleased sound, and a moment later a hand fell into his hair and began moving in gentle motions.

Despite the slightly terrifying slasher film in the background, Castiel relaxed. He hoped they would celebrate Halloween the next year too.


End file.
